Missing
by ReaperofDarkness
Summary: A call, on the phone.....a Host Member gone...... What will the Host Club Do? Haruhix?
1. The Call

Missing

Chapter 1 – the call

_SNAP _

_SNAP_

The twigs on the ground break, as the predator follows its prey.

_RUFFLE_

_RUFFLE_

The leaves blow in the midnight air.

_CLICK_

_CLICK_

The shoes of the prey, tap on the cement.

The predator moves closer to the prey, and waits for it to come to a halt. The prey stops, and looks around. "Which way is it?" She asks. The predator sneaks up, behind her and……

_SCREAM_

_SCREAM_

The predator covers her mouth causing her to become unconscious. He carried her away……. Into the darkness.

* * *

The next day

"Haruhi isn't here yet?" Hunny asked board. "No and she didn't come to class." The older bother Hikaru answered. "She might just me sick?" Kaoru added. "But she would have called, and I would know." Tamaki stated. "Maybe she forgot to call." Mori informed. "But she wouldn't do that; if she did her balance would rise up." Kyoya said.

The Host Club put their heads together and thought 'Maybe, she is out of town, or helping her dad?' But came to a dead end. "WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?!" Tamaki yelled, in his father mode.

_RING_

_RING_

_RING_

The Host Club phone rang.

"Hello?" Hikaru answered.

"_Hikaru, is that you?" a female's voice asked. _

"Yes, and who is this?" He asked.

"_It's Haruhi, I won't be coming to school, any time soon, you see…" _

-Background-

"_I DIDN'T TELL YOU TO SAY THAT!" –Hears a slapping sound- "SORRY SORRY!"_

-End Background-

"Haruhi?" Hikaru asked worried.

"_I'm sorry, the call you where with has ended, to call this person again press 3" _

"Who was it Hikaru?" Kaoru asked, walking over to him.

Hikaru, hung up the phone and said, "I THINK HARUHI IS KIDDNAPED!" The Host Club froze with fear.

* * *

I hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. NOTE

Dear Readers.

I'm having a bet of trouble trying to write the next chapter(s) of this story, so I was wondering if you would like to help me, by maybe giving ideas… or something like that. Yes I have writers block once again. I've been so busy that I lost my ideas. Please, if you're a fan please help me.


	3. I'M BACK!

Reaper: I AM BACK! YES! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! THANK YOU **aihime1 **for your REVIEW! THAT REALLY HELPED ME ALOT! THANKS! Thank you everyone else for the reviews too! .

Haruhi blinked. She looked around, well, if she could see that is. She felt a cloth over her eyes. She suddenly remembered she was walking home when someone grabbed her and drugged her with a wet cloth. A headache came, and she shook her head. 'Well, is the little princess awake?" A voice said ni the darkness. "Took you long enough. I need you to make a call to you're little...host club, say you need some money. About 100,000 yen will do." The voice said.

Haruhi looked around, well, her head moved around, trying to find the voice. "I-I don't know if I could do that." She answered. The truth was, she didn't know if she could do that. She couldn't ask them for money, even if they'd give it to her. And besides, would she listen to her kidnapper? Maybe.

"I have you're cell phone. I'm calling. Just ask them for the money, and I'll give you a treat." He asked. Haruhi suddenly realized, her hands and feet were bound to a chair. Just great. The phone was placed up to her ear.

"Hello?" Oh my god! It was Hikaru's voice!

"Hikaru, is that you?" Haruhi asked. She could have sworn she felt the kidnapper smile.

"Yes, and who is this?" Hikaru asked, slightly confused. Haruhi almost muttered "Rich Bastard", but didn't. Was it so hard to know her voice?!

"It's Haruhi. I won't be coming to school any time soon, you see..." Haruhi felt the phone get taken away from her. "I DIDN'T TELL YOU TO SAY THAT!" Haruhi felt her cheek sting, the slapping sound echoing off the walls. "SORRY! SORRY!" She yelled, scarred that he had hurt her.

He hung up the phone, Haruhi could hear the beeping sound from when he pushed 'end talk', and slapped her phone shut. "I'm shocked that you would disobey me. I guess we'll just have to see how long you can take before you start to listen." He said with joy.

Haruhi let out her breath she was holding. Footsteps walked over to her, behind her, and undid her hands and feet. "Won't do you much good, I'll be locking the door." He said. He walked out the door, slammed it, and locked it. Haruhi undid the cloth over her eyes, and blinked. There was a light, only from the window with bars on it. "So much for my window escape." She muttered.

She rubbed her sore wrists, and sighed. She looked over to see a old, dirty bed.

Meanwhile, with the Host Club...

"WHAT?!" Tamaki screamed. People all around the room stopped. "HARUHI COULDN'T HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED!" Tamaki screamed. "Milord! But, I heard some man's voice yell at Haruhi, and a slapping sound! Besides, why would Haruhi call on the Host Phone? Haruhi has a cell phone! Haruhi could have called one of us!" Hikaru yelled. Gasps were heard. "Was Haruhi-kun kidnapped?!" Girls yelled, some even fainting.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Tamaki yelled, tears rolling down his face. "MY HARUHI WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED!" Tamaki yelled.

"Sadly, it is true." Kyoya said. "I just got off the phone with Haruhi's father. He have been called by the kidnapper." Kyoya said, his voice calm yet low at the same time. "NOOOOOO!" Hunny cried.

With Haruhi...

"You have got to be kidding me." She said. She sweat dropped as her kidnapper came in with cosplay outfits. "Oh Haru-chan! While we are here, why not have some fun?" Haruhi blinked at the man.

He had black hair, a young face, probably in his twenties, and was wearing a Collage uniform. "Privite Collage?" Haruhi asked outloud. "Ah! Of course!" The man said. "I'm Mishimori Mikoto. Nice to meet you face to face." Mikoto said with a bow. "Y-your reasons for kidnapping me?" Haruhi asked. "Other than money." Haruhi said. "Ah, your such a straight forward girl! You see, I'm in love with a girl! And, well, she has a obssession over you dear Haru-chan. She won't stop until she has you at her school, with her!" Haruhi facefaulted. "You can't mean-" "YES! I'M IN LOVE WITH Amakusa Benio!" Mikoto said, hearts and sparkels flying around.

"So, to win Beni-chan's love, I'll take pictures of you in cosplay outfits, and bribe her!" Mikoto said, laughing pervertedly. Haruhi looked at him.

_Mother in heaven...HELP! _

Haruhi sweat dropped. "Perverted Bastard..." She muttered.

"Haru-chan! Here! A cute sailor uniform- Haru-chan?" Mikoto blinked, looking around. Haruhi, taking advantage of the time Mikoto was using to pick out her outfit, ran out the open door, and headed down the hall.

_Run! Run! Run! RUN! _Haruhi yelled over and over again in her mind. "Almost there!" She said, seeing a door. Suddenly a shadow moved in front of her, and she gasped. "HARU-CHAN!" Mikoto sang. "You are such a bad little girl!" He said, and smirked.

His hand reached towards her, inching towards her throat and, "HARUHI!"

Linesprobablywon'tworkrightnowbecausetheyhateme

Reaper: It was short, yes, but I think it's good...kinda a little funny chapter...I hope you like it.

Haruhi: Again, YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!


End file.
